


memories

by The_poisoned_youth



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Angst, Pain, Post-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_poisoned_youth/pseuds/The_poisoned_youth
Summary: sad angst I wrote in english





	

The sky was lit up with the shining glow of snowfall beautiful in its picturesque simplicity. Through the darkness stood a fragile figure of a person wandering along the path shivering softly as the snow melted through their hair. They clumsily fell through the door of their hollow house each sound echoed around the empty space. The house was empty but filled with the memories of a better time hollow with the heavy emptiness of mistakes and regret that they were struggling to forget.  
The house was silent besides the soft whistle of a tune he once knew dancing through the emptiness of his mind brewing a cup of coffee that he desperately needed his thoughts simple wondering just something to keep his mind active and away from dark thoughts that would eventually haunt his mind and consume his brain swallowing him alive, but for now he was still alive.  
I like coffee, coffee is good. Bitter flavour reflects my own bitter personality and the colour, a dark chocolate colour of the bittersweet drink striking my mind with nostalgia like the colour of the eyes of someone I used to know. I like coffee, coffee is warm. So warm that when I hold the oversized cup between my fragile fingers the heat from the cup warms my hands and with each careful sip the overheated liquid pumps through my veins and melts the icy walls I had built up around my heart making me feel some form of human compassion and emotion. I like coffee. Coffee makes me human.  
His picked up and old worn notebook and began to write for the first time in forever the thoughts that haunted him every night were scrawled across a page for him to read, the tune in his head came out in the form of words and suddenly it was clear. Everything made sense. “when the moon fell in love with the sun all was golden in the sky” he sang into the empty space around him taunting him with the memories that were made thought the entire house the regret his mind yelled at him all the mistakes he’s made, his voice was sore and dry as he held back sobs that were destine to break free eventually. He tried desperately to push the thoughts out of his head as he clutched the notebook like a lifeline.  
Ever since the incident he drowned every emption every tear built up in his mind but he couldn’t let them break free he just sat and in the back of his mind lurked though Dark thoughts about his regrets “I wander through the sunshine remembering when you were mine” he choked out as a struggled sob letting the wall break down the world he had crashing down around him and the emotions broke free but he knew it was too late through all the pain and heart break he knew it was his own fault he had done this to himself and there was nothing he could do to change the past. The life he had was gone and he just had to hope this was where he belonged. He let out more choked sobs as he cried into the darkness he knew he couldn’t change the past and it was too late to make a better future he would never get back the life he once had and the happy memories were lost forever. His hallow heart was broken, unfixable pain. Through all the heartache he sobbed out the words softly   
“I know the worlds a broken bone but melt your headaches call it home”


End file.
